


Cracky Head Canon

by DaringlyDomestic



Series: Domestic Angsty Fluffy One-Shots [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringlyDomestic/pseuds/DaringlyDomestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry everyone! I've been really sick so I haven't been writing the way I want to be, but I didn't want to not post today so here is a cracky head canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Head Canon

Sherlock’s got two cases and an experiment going. He has been up for three days and ate toast yesterday when John made it. It is pretty weird that John hasn’t tried to make him eat this morning… Where is John?

Sherlock turns down the Bunsen burner and wanders into the bedroom. John is still wrapped in a pile of blankets on the bed. Satisfied, Sherlock turns to leave when he notices that the blankets are shaking. In a flash, Sherlock is striding across the floor and sliding under the blankets. He blinks as his eyes adjust and he finds John’s face. No tears. Good. He’s not upset then.

 _John?_ Sherlock asks as he reaches out to stroke a finger down John’s cheek. His cheek is on fire. John’s eyelids flutter at the contact. _It’s just the flu, love. I’ll be fine…just need to rest._ John covers Sherlock’s hand with his own for a moment and then removes it from his face. _You have cases. Go on. Don’t want you to get sick too._ Sherlock snorts. All the interest he had in the cases has vanished. _Nonsense, John. You’re freezing and the blankets are not cutting it._ Sherlock stretches out on his side and pulls John into the warmth of his body. He wraps long arms around his chest and twines their legs together. John is still shaking but he makes small contented noises and kisses every part of Sherlock he can reach. _You know you’ll get sick too, now._ John admonishes without any force. Sherlock smiles into John’s hair. _Worth it._ John is falling asleep, but he manages to mutter a response. _Maybe f_ _or you. You’re a bloody awful patient._ Sherlock chuckles and squeezes John tighter in his arms. _I’m sure you can handle it, John. You are a brilliant doctor._ John’s breathing evens out and he stops shaking. Sherlock is content to stay here all day if it keeps John safe and comfortable. He nuzzles into John’s neck and whispers into the fine hairs in his nape in between kisses: _Sleep, John. I love you. Just sleep._


End file.
